


SYRUP

by 5chuspace



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5chuspace/pseuds/5chuspace





	SYRUP

SYRUP  
syrup

♡

他是在看我吗？李东海是在看我吗？他怎么又在看我？我恶狠狠的盯着他，试图让他意识到自己在做什么。

“赫宰？你怎么了？为什么看我？”他扮起无辜来无人能敌，疑惑自然的表情，好像偷窥别人的人是我一样。

“没什么，我就是眼睛有点不舒服。”

“怎么了？刚刚在舞台上有纸花划到眼睛了吗？让我看一下。”他扒着我的肩膀，踮起脚想要看我眼睛。

我顺从的低下头，配合他的动作睁开眼睛，手扶着他的腰，好让他保持平衡。我才不会拆穿他想要和我亲近的这些小心思。我知道他喜欢我，我能感觉得到，不然他也不会成天躲在角落里偷看我。

“什么也没有啊，是不是太干了？我去找助理拿眼药水，你先坐一会儿。”他把我按在休息室的沙发上，风风火火的冲了出去。他今天穿的演出服是一件有些透明的白色大开领丝绸衬衫，胸肌若隐若现，他为了我可真费心思。我就上次和他一起拍杂志的时候说了一句，觉得他穿开领衬衫很性感，他就记到现在。我嘲讽的拿起他刚刚扔在沙发上的choker，把黑色丝带一点一点缠在自己的手上，织物很容易留下人的印记，可以是汗水也可以是气味。我卷起丝带好奇的拿到鼻子边闻了一下，是李东海的汗水混杂着一点甜腻的香水味。他换香水了？还是这是某个女人的香水味？他怎么能这样？我有些生气，他明明就喜欢我，为什么还要和其他人纠缠不清？

“赫宰，我回来了，眼药水给你。”他关切地望着我，眼睛深情的似乎只容得下我一个人，他演技一向很好，不是吗？

我生气的拿过眼药水丢在地上。“我眼睛好了。”

“你怎么了啊，赫宰？你怎么又生气了？是我做了什么事情吗？你怎么最近总是对我生气？”李东海眼眶红了，爱哭鬼随时随地都能哭，他以为这样就能让我心软吗？

“你换香水了？”我冷着脸伸手擦掉他脸上的泪水，捏着他此刻流着泪纯真惹人怜爱的脸，“告诉我,你换香水了，是不是？”

他在害怕吗，眼睫毛一直在颤抖，还是他只是在邀请我吻上去，我才不会上当。“回答我，李东海。”

“是你让我换的，李赫宰！你失忆了吗？你说你喜欢蜂蜜油桃，还一定要我把以前的香水换掉！”

是？我？吗？好像是有这么一回事，我记起来了。上个星期五的晚上，我提着香水袋敲开了他的宿舍门，我本来只是单纯的想给他送香水。他穿着上次从我衣柜里面拿的t恤，似乎有点太大了，穿在他身上松松垮垮的，就像男友衬衫。他湿着头发坐在沙发上，水珠顺着头发丝流进有些大的领口里，脸颊被热气熏得红扑扑的，他捧起桌上的冰水喝了一口，舌头舔了一圈干燥的嘴唇，眼神迷离，色情又纯真，他一定是在勾引我，我想。

“好了，我逗你玩的。”我蒙上他的眼睛，把他抱进怀里。“别哭了，你都多大了。”我的脸紧贴上他的脸，嘴唇若即若离的碰上他小巧可爱的耳朵，“我错了，东海，原谅我，好吗？”他的耳朵害羞的红了起来，我就知道他喜欢我这样对他，他果然喜欢我。

“那你不要再吼我了好不好？”他抬起那双溢满泪水的眼睛看向我，真的很会装可怜，他可一点都不可怜。可怜的是我这个一直被他窥探私生活的队友。

“好啦，我发誓没有下一次啦，别哭了，丫头。”

他生气的把手掌拍上我的后背，“说了多少次，不要喊我丫头！”

“那喊你什么？小猪吗？”我抵着他的鼻尖笑了起来，猪鼻子李东海依旧可爱，不过他就是一只扮猪吃老虎的狡猾小狐狸精，专门来勾引我的那种。

 

♡

这是我们出道的第7年，作为一个生存在弱肉强食的nh娱乐圈的多人男团，人气只高不减应该算是奇迹。这个月刚好是我们回归专辑的发行月，公司给我们接了许多综艺。出乎我的意料，从出道以来就不怎么爱上综艺节目的李东海，这次却乖乖的一个回归综艺都没落下，他喜欢我已经到这种程度了吗？为了和我多呆一会儿，连敬而远之的综艺节目也参加了。

今天录制的是一个国民程度很高的户外运动类节目，里面有一个固定嘉宾是我的小学女同学。节目组抓准了这一点，在流程里面让我和那个女同学频繁互动。我看着台本，心里想的却是李东海这次要怎么办，他能容忍我和其它女人搞暧昧吗，我实在有点兴奋。

节目刚开始录制的时候，主持人就cue我和那个女同学，让我们讲讲小学的事情。我故意在李东海面前说女同学很可爱，还说一看到她的脸就想起我们当时跳双人舞的舞蹈动作。他果然吃醋了，我本来在场地中央和女同学跳着双人舞，一转头就看到他搭着女同学的肩膀，扭着腰跳舞。他怎么能把手搭在其它女人的肩膀上？他发现我脸色有些不太好，悻悻的放下手，回到队友身边站好。为了惩罚他的不乖，我故意在接下来的录制里面和女同学走得很近。我从玻璃门里面看到他又躲在人群里面偷看我，脸色很是委屈。

节目录制结束，我和他坐在回宿舍的车上。我戴着耳机没理他，按照我对他的了解，他应该憋不住要和我说话了。

“赫宰，你要去吗？明天晚上？”他扯着我的衣袖轻轻晃着。

今天节目录制快要结束的时候，我那个小学女同学说要和我叙旧，约我明天晚上去nh艺人常去的那家烤肉店吃烤肉。当时李东海就站在我身后不远的地方，我知道他听见了，但是我没有当着他的面拒绝，只是说等我回去看一下明天晚上有没有什么行程再回复。我是不想去的，女同学也好女明星也好，我现在都没兴趣，我只是想看看李东海有什么反应。

“我还没想好，去也没什么，不是吗？就只是两个小学同学聚会而已。”我摘下耳机，冲他笑。

“可是我们现在处于回归期，该推掉的聚会还是应该推掉吧？”李东海小心翼翼低头整理着的他的耳机线，不太敢和我对视。

“回归期制造点不算是绯闻的新闻，应该算是和节目双赢。”我还点了点头，有点想要去的意思。

“随便你，反正我也管不了你。”他戴上耳机，不再和我说话。

他应该是吃醋了，真可惜，要是他再坦率可爱一点，我还会给他一点奖励。比如，一些调情的话或者一个吻。

 

♡

第二天下午四点，我从电台回宿舍，还在犹豫要不要赴约。李东海那个粘人精不知怎么回事突然就发烧了，我打开卧室门就看到他躺在我的床上，头上还包着纱布，我还以为他哪里受了伤。急急忙忙把他喊醒，他迷迷糊糊坐起来，还问我发生了什么事。

“你怎么用纱布包着头？”我撩开他的刘海，想看看有没有伤口。

他用额头蹭着我的手掌心，是比正常体温稍高一点的温度，“我好像感冒了，赫宰，我本来想来问问你有没有药，但是好像你不在，我还以为你去吃烤肉了。”

发着烧的粘人精比平时更粘人，我问他，“你吃药了吗，量体温了吗？”

“没。”他摇摇头，抬头望着我，怪可怜的，我在想李东海的演技是不是又进阶了，我真的有点心疼。

我帮他盖好被子，让他好好躺在我的床上。我记得我上次把感冒药放在了桌子上，但是现在怎么找都没找到。“东海，你知道我感冒药放在哪里了吗。”

“好像是在抽屉里。”他躺在床上歪着头看我，眼睛亮亮的，我突然就想起了我姐姐男朋友送的那条叫Choco的小狗。每次我给Choco喂食的时候，它也是用这种湿漉漉的眼神看着我，特别的可爱。

打开抽屉，感冒药果然在里面。我去厨房倒了热水，把李东海从床上扶起来。

“能自己吃药吗？”

“赫宰，你喂我嘛~”不能再看他的眼睛了，越看越像Choco，越看越想把他抱在怀里，亲亲他。

“真拿你没办法。”我坐在床上，把他半拥进怀里，他伸出舌尖，试探的碰了碰热水。是因为发着烧吗，我觉得他的舌头比平时要更红更艳一点，挺像草莓的。好想吃草莓啊，我伸出舌头舔了舔自己干燥的嘴唇。

我喂他吃了药，就下床去放杯子。他拉着我的衣角不让我走，“赫宰，你要走了？你要去吃烤肉吗？”

行，他还想着我去吃烤肉，我被他逗笑了。看他生病的份上，还是对他好一点吧。

“你不是发烧了吗，我就在宿舍照顾你，哪里也不去。”我摸摸他因为发烧格外可爱的脸颊，俯身亲了他一下，我想我这样做他肯定很开心。“我的丫头要快点好起来啊。”

李东海脸更红了，他不好意思的钻进被子里，不敢看我，但是手还抓着我的衣角。

我只好把杯子放在床头柜上，也钻进被子里，轻拍他的背，哄他睡觉。“快睡吧，睡一觉就好了，我就在你身边呢，哪里也不去。”

他含含糊糊的应了我一声，闭上眼睛挨着我的肩膀睡着了。他还是不喜欢睡枕头，说了他多少次，都改不了，虽然他这样缩成一团靠在我身边的样子可爱极了。我捏着他的手，把衣角从他手里扯出来。手真小，我把他的手摊开放到我的手上，再轻轻包住，睡意好像通过这样的方式传到了我身上。就这样睡吧，我闻着他身上带着点甜腻的香水味，闭上了眼睛。

 

♡

饥饿把我从梦里唤醒，我睁开眼，李东海的大眼睛就出现在我眼前，吓了我一跳。

“你什么时候醒的？”我松开他的手，有点不好意思，没想到我睡着了还一直握着他的手。

他蹭蹭我的肩膀，像Choco一样，张开嘴轻轻咬了一下，黏黏的口水印留在我的衣服上，我竟不觉得恶心，反而觉得有点可爱，大概是太像Choco了，惹人爱的小动物做什么都带着一点娇憨。

“刚刚醒，赫宰，你饿了吗？我刚刚听到你肚子响了。”他笑了起来，用头撞了我肩膀一下，“我感觉我好了，我给你煮拉面吧，谢谢你照顾我。”

我摸摸他的额头，是正常的体温，拿出手机一看，已经是早上六点了，没想到我们一觉睡了这么久，想来也是最近回归跑行程，太久没有好好休息的缘故。李东海从床上站起来，跨过我，趿拉着拖鞋蹦蹦跳跳的去煮拉面，Choco在家里也喜欢这样跳着玩。

我是不是忘记了什么事？我靠在枕头上敲着脑袋，哦，对，烤肉。我昨天忘记给女同学回消息说不去吃烤肉了，这样实在是有点太不礼貌。我连上网，准备给她回个kkt道歉。naver的新闻推送一下子就弹了出来，“xx综艺固定女嘉宾xxx夜会神秘男子，疑似其有吸毒前科前男友”。

？？？？？？？？？？？？

我慌忙点开那条新闻，大致浏览了一下，图片有不少，大部分都是我那个女同学和她前男友在烤肉店拉拉扯扯的照片。这是怎么回事？我看了一眼未接来电，并没有她打来的电话。再点开kkt，打开和她的对话框，上面显示着昨天下午六点半的时候我给她发了一条消息，说是可能要晚点到，七点的时候又发了一条消息，说公司召开了关于我们组合下半年发展方向的紧急会议，实在走不开，下次请她吃饭。

？？？？？？？？？？？？？

昨天下午六点半到七点我应该是和东海一起睡着了啊？我拨通了女同学的电话。

“喂？你还好吗？”

“是不是你告诉我前男友，我昨天晚上在烤肉店！”

她有些气急败坏的在电话里喊到，我稍微把手机拿开了点距离，这么多年过去了，她声音还是这么刺耳。

“真的不是我，我昨天晚上不是去开会了吗。而且我也没有你前男友的联系方式。”

“那是谁告诉他的！知道这件事情的人不就我和你吗，不是你，难道是我？”

不，还有东海，他也知道这件事。

“我想当时在现场应该有人不小心听到了，你现在好好想想你最近有没有得罪谁。”我慢慢开导她，试图让她冷静一点。“现在纠结是谁告诉你前男友的也没用，还是好好和公司和节目组商量一下该怎么解决这件事，而且也不算是什么大事，发个通告解释一下，就说你们在烤肉店偶遇。”

“好吧。”女同学声音带着一丝疲惫，“那我能说是约了你在烤肉店吃饭吗。”

“可能不行，昨天公司开会还专门强调了让我们最近不要搞出什么绯闻，实在不好意思，对不起。”在李东海的熏陶下，我觉得我的演技也提高了，语气听起来很是诚恳和爱莫能助。

“我知道了。”她语气不佳的挂了电话。

我看着kkt上那两条消息，心里盘算着等下要怎么惩罚李东海这个小坏蛋。他从来就不是什么不谙世事的小猫咪，而是一只有些精明又可爱的小狐狸。

“赫宰，拉面煮好啦，快出来吧。”

李东海的语气听起来还挺开心的，我拿着手机，扯了扯睡得有些皱的衣服，穿上拖鞋慢悠悠的向厨房走去。

 

♡

不得不说，李东海煮拉面的手艺还是很厉害的。汤汁不会太多也不会太少，辣度也很合适，鸡蛋也很嫩，总之就是一碗极好吃的拉面。

他坐在我对面，撑着头看我吃面，又是那种势在必得的眼神，他每次偷看我都让我有一种即将要被捕获的感觉。我就像是一头在河边毫无警觉心，心无旁骛喝水的梅花鹿，他就是蛰伏在树丛里，随时可能扑上来把我脖子咬断的老虎。这个比喻其实还挺搞笑的，我咬着筷子笑出了声，因为我并不是梅花鹿那种纯良无害的小动物。

“赫宰，你在笑什么啊？”凶猛老虎扮起可爱猫咪来得心应手，猫科动物费劲心思在我面前撒娇的样子，我挺喜欢的。

“我在笑有人趁我睡着的时候，用我的手机偷偷给别人发kkt。”我放下筷子，拿出手机指着那两条消息冲他笑。

“你看到了？”他一反常态没有像以前那样装无辜可怜，我有些惊讶，我以为他至少还要在我面前演一会儿戏。

“你没有什么想说的吗，东海？”我冷着脸看他，我想着他等下哭了，要怎么逗他。

“嗯，是我发的，所以你要拿我怎么办呢，我亲爱的赫宰。”他歪着头笑眯眯的看我，被锁定的危机感让我觉得有点呼吸困难。

“你是不是喜欢我？李东海。”

“嗯？你为什么要问我这种你已经知道答案的问题呢？我还以为你会问我，是不是我帮你小学同学和她前男友牵线的。”

“你就不能在我面前坦率一点吗，要是不想让我去就直说，干嘛做这些多余的事情？”

“你能不能在我面前坦率一点。”他重复着我说的话，从椅子上站了起来。

我有些紧张的抓着桌角，看他趿拉着拖鞋雀跃的从桌子对面走过来，老虎终于等不及要捕获梅花鹿了吗？“我坦率什么？”

“和我说，喜欢我呀。”

他扑进我的怀里，轻轻咬着我的喉结，我顺手抱上他的背，“我才不喜欢你。”

“嗯，我知道了，最喜欢我的李赫宰，一点都不喜欢李东海。”

我低头看他，嘴唇红艳艳的，奇怪，他明明不发烧了，为什么嘴唇看起来还是像草莓一样可口呢。啊，好想吃草莓。

♡

我终于吃到了草莓。


End file.
